I'll Wait For You
by MagzYJ
Summary: <html><head></head>Jaejoong yang menginginkan Yunho kembali, dan Yunho yang ingin berada di samping Jaejoong /YUNJAE/GS/Oneshot/Warning!Death chara/DLDR</html>


I'll Wait for You

Author : Yunjae style

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, angst

Disclaimer: All the characters are belong to their family, and the story is mine

The storyline is based on song I'll wait for you by Joe Nichols, dengan perubahan seperlunya

WARNING! DEATH CHARA!

GS for uke

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Main cast:

Jung Yunho (81 yo)

Kim Jaejoong (79 yo)

Other cast:

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

**Busan, 08.00 pm KST **

Salju di Busan malam itu sangatlah tebal. Meski begitu, seorang lelaki tua tak berhenti berjalan menujusebuah loket kereta. Tujuannya hanya satu, kembali ke Seoul, menemani istrinya.

"Aku mau membeli tiket menuju Seoul," ucap lelaki tua bernama Yunho tersebut. Ia tersenyum, membayangkan wajah istrinya yang selalu cantik baginya.

"Jeosonghamnida, tapi kereta dengan tujuan Seoul akan beroperasi besok dikarenakan salju yang tebal,"

Yunho mengangguk. Ada perasaan kecewa mendengar penjelasan panjaga loket, namun ia memaklumi cuaca yang memang tak memungkinkan itu.

Segera ia merogoh kantung jacketnya, mengambil handphone. Ditatapnya layar utama yang menampilkan foto keluarga kecilnya. Ia, Jaejoong istrinya, serta Changmin dengan tawa bahagianya. Foto yang diambil saat Changmin masih berumur 5 tahun.

Yunho menekan beberapa tombol dan mendekatkannya di telinga. Oh, sepertinya ia hendak menelepon.

"Jaejoongie~" suara yang tak lagi tegas itu menyapa istrinya. Ada kerinduan yang tersirat saat menyapa istrinya.

"Mianhae, aku akan tiba lebih lama. Sepertinya aku akan menyewa mobil sampai ke Seoul"

"Waenchana, Yunnie~ aku akan tetap menunggumu,"

"Tapi sayang.."

"Kau ingat saat natal tahun lalu, Yunnie? Aku hanya melakukan hal yang harus kulakukan"

-Flashback on-

"Eomma!" Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang duduk di sebelah pohon natal menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Changmin-ah, kau sudah pulang nak? Kemarilah!" Jaejoong sedikit bergeser, memberikan ruang untuk Changmin duduk. Setelah membungkuk hormat pada keluarga Jung dan Kim, Changmin pun duduk di sebelah sang eomma.

Suatu kebiasaan dalam keluarga mereka untuk saling menukar kado natal. Saat ini semuanya sudah memegang kadonya masing-masing. Kecuali satu kado berpita merah yang masih terletak rapi di bawah pohon natal.

"To Yunnie bear, from your beloved one" Jung Yoochun, adik Yunho membaca kartu ucapan yang tertempel di atas kado tersebut.

"Berikan itu padaku, Yoochun-ah. Akan kuberikan langsung padanya," Yoochun kemudian memberikan kado kecil itu pada Jaejoong. Tak lama, mereka pun membuka kado mereka masing-masing. Tawa ceria menghiasi acara tukar kado tersebut, ditambah dengan anak-anak mereka yang bermain. Suatu kehangatan yang sangat berharga. Jaejoong tersenyum memikirkan itu semua.

Pukul 01.00 KST. Natal telah tiba. Beberapa keluarga Kim dan Jung sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk merayakan natal. Dan Jaejoong masih setia memegang dua kado yang masih terbungkus rapi.

"Eonnie, sampai kapan kado itu akan eonnie jaga?" Tanya Jung Junsu, istri Yoochun yang datang menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Sampai Yunho pulang, Junsu-ah. Kami sudah berjanji untuk membuka kado natal kami bersama-sama," Jaejoong lagi-lagi tersenyum. Wajahnya begitu cantik walaupun wajahnya menunjukkan kalau usianya tak lagi muda.

"Aku akan menunggunya pulang, Junsu-ah"

Dan Jaejoong membuktikannya ucapannya. Ketika hampir jam 2, Jung Yunho tiba dengan salju yang bertebaran di jacket tebalnya. Jaejoong langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Darimana saja dirimu, sayang? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," Jaejoong mengusap sedikit airmata yang menggenang.

"Maafkan aku, ada kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi sehingga truk yang kubawa sedikit hancur," Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong, menyalurkan rasa cintanya.

"Gwaenchana. Ini hadiahmu. Kita buka bersama," kata Jaejoong lalu menyodorkan kado milik Yunho.

-Flashback off-

Yunho tersenyum mengingat saat itu. Masih jelas di ingatannya bagaimana Jaejoong memakaikan sarung tangan rajutannya khusus untuk Yunho. Dan sarung tangan itu sedang dipakainya saat ini.

"Baiklah sayang, aku mencari mobil sewaan dulu. Saranghae," ucap Yunho. Setelah mendengar balasan cinta dari seberang, Yunho pun mematikan line telepon dan tanpa buang waktu ia mencari mobil untuknya pulang.

-YJ-

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Yunho untuk mendapatkan mobil sewaan. Ia tak peduli dengan harga sewaan yang cukup mahal. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah istrinya. Setelah beberapa menit mengendarai mobil sewaannya, Yunho kembali menelepon Jaejoong. Ia sangat merindukan istri cantiknya itu.

"Jaejoongie~" panggil Yunho setelah teleponnya diangkat.

"Aku sudah menyewa mobil. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu, sayangku," Yunho berbicara sambil tetap fokus berkendara. Yunho tidak memegang handphonenya. Benda itu tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Yunho memasang mode speaker. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko celaka hanya karena salah satu tangannya memegang handphone ketika berkendara.

"Arraseo, nae big bear," suara tawa terdengar merdu di telinga Yunho. Ia tersenyum, meskipun hatinya sakit.

Ia sakit hati karena saat ini dirinya tak bisa berada di samping istrinya.

Ia sakit hati karena dirinya tak bisa memeluknya, memberikan kehangatan di musim dingin ini.

Dan ia tahu istrinya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tawa yang baru saja ia dengar tak bisa membohonginya. Suara istrinya bergetar menahan tangis. Sekian lama bersama membuat Yunho sangat mengetahui kalau istrinya itu sangat membutuhkan dirinya, kehadirannya, pelukannya, dan semua yang ada pada diri Yunho. Dan saat ini keinginan Jaejoong hanya satu. Yunho pulang dengan selamat.

"Jae…"

"Aku akan menunggumu, sayangku. Seperti yang kulakukan dulu, saat aku akan melahirkan uri Changmin,"

-Flashback on-

Saat ini wanita cantik bernama Jaejoong ini sedang berjalan menuju dapur sambil memegang pinggang juga perutnya. Kehamilan Jaejoong memasuki usia sembilan bulan. Jaejoong melihat eomma Jung sedang mencuci piring.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan menyapanya ketika perutnya sakit. Eomma Jung yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat air ketuban Jaejoong sudah pecah.

"Omo Jaejoongie! Sudah waktunya kau melahirkan sayang! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" dengan kencang eomma Jung memanggil suaminya untuk mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit. Tak lupa mereka menghubungi Yunho yang saat ini sedang berada di tempat kerjanya.

Setibanya mereka di rumah sakit, Jaejoong langsung dibawa di ruang persalinan. Dokter yang akan menanganinya sudah siap, namun Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Auamiku! arrgghhh! Aku butuh suamiku, uisanim!" ujar Jaejoong setengah berteriak karena menahan sakit yang menyiksanya saat ini. Namun ia tak ingin melahirkan tanpa Yunho disisinya.

"Aku di sini sayang!" Yunho yang mendengar panggilan dari asisten dokter langsung menerobos masuk dan menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong.

Dan Yunho tetap memegang tangan Jaejoong, memberinya kekuatan saat Jaejoong sedang berjuang untuk kehidupan buah hati mereka.

"Berjuanglah sayang," itulah kata-kata Yunho yang selalu dibisikkannya di telinga Jaejoong sampai terdengar suara tangis seorang bayi yang berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari rahim Jaejoong.

Dan saat itu Yunho menangis. Terharu dengan perjuangan istrinya, serta bahagia melihat anak pertama mereka.

Jung Changmin. Itulah nama yang diberikan Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk anak laki-laki mereka bahagia saat perawat memberikan Changmin yang baru saja dibersihkan pada mereka.

"Selamat datang, Changminnie"

-Flashback off-

Tentu saja Yunho tak lupa kejadian tersebut. Kejadian bersejarah sepanjang hidupnya, bagaimana ia menyaksikan perjuangan istrinya demi anaknya. Anak yang saat ini telah sukses menjadi seorang kepala keluarga yang betul-betul bertanggung jawab.

"Sekarang kau fokuslah, aku akan memutuskan telepon ini agar kau tak perlu repot mematikannya. Ah! Dan jangan lupa singgahlah untuk makan. Kau tak boleh sakit saat kita bertemu" Jaejoong memberi nasihat. "Saranghae, Jung Yunho"

-YJ-

Empat jam perjalanan telah ditempuh Yunho untuk tiba di tempat ini. Rumah sakit Seoul, tempat istrinya tinggal beberapa hari ini. Yunho melangkah masuk dengan serangkai bunga lili putih untuk Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tak membeli makanan demi membeli bunga kesukaan Jaejoong tersebut. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar istrinya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dokter yang menangani penyakit Jaejoong datang menemuinya.

"Jung Yunho-ssi" panggil dokter Lee. Dokter Lee kemudian memberikan sebuah surat pada Yunho.

"Kuatkan hatimu, Jung Yunho-ssi. Istri anda sudah berada di tempat yang lebih sekarang,"

Seketika airmata Yunho jatuh. Sungguh, ia tak kuat mendengar kabar ini. Bunga di tangannya jatuh diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang merosot ke bawah. Dokter Lee memeluknya, ia tahu bagaimana dua sejoli itu saling mencintai. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Yunho berat menerima kabar ini.

"Bacalah, itu surat dari istrimu,"

Yunho yang masih menangis dengan perlahan dan hati-hati membuka surat yang merupakan pemberian terakhir dari Jaejoong.

_Jung Yunho, Yunnie bear, sayangku.._

_Aku tetap menunggumu.._

_Tapi tak di tempat ini, melainkan di tempat lain…_

_Di depan pintu surga…_

_Aku tak peduli berapa lama, aku akan tetap menunggumu…_

_Tenang saja, sayang._

_Akan kukatakan pada Santo Petrus_

"_Aku tak bisa masuk surga tanpamu dan uri Changmin"_

_Ingatlah sayang.._

_Jung Jaejoong akan selalu menunggu Jung Yunho_

-YJ-

Suasana hening menyelimuti gereja Saint Gabriel siang itu. Sebuah foto berbingkai dengan wajah Jaejoong yang tersenyum tertata rapi di atas sebuah meja dengan dua lilin menyala dan seikat bunga lili putih menemani.

Jung Yunho berdiri di depan, mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan yang terakhir kalinya untuk istrinya yang terbaring kaku dengan senyuman abadi di bibirnya.

Semua orang yang turut hadir dalam acara pemakaman menangis haru mengingat cerita cinta kedua sejoli itu.

Yunho yang sementara berbicara tiba-tiba melihat sesosok bayangan yang duduk di bangku paling belakang, sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Sosok yang paling dirindukan dan akan selalu merindukannya.

Kim Jaejoong, yang akan selalu menunggu Jung Yunho.

The End

a/n:

first! maafin Magz karna nistain mamih daddy di sini T_T  
>second, feelnya dapet gak? kalo gk, dengerin lagunya deh. Asli keren banget!<br>last, Magz minta maaf karena gk bisa update secepat kilat ff Blind date, karena Magz emang fokus di real life.

very last! mind to review, dear? ^^


End file.
